The way they call me
by Angelica R
Summary: [AU 7x06] : One Shot. AU where Drizella didn't darken her heart but is still unsure of who she really is. Fortunately, Regina is there to help her. There is some fluff (because they both deserve it). Established Drizella/Regina (StepQueen).


The way they call me.

[AU 7x06] : One Shot. AU where Drizella didn't darken her heart but is still unsure of who she really is. Fortunately, Regina is there to help her. There is some fluff (because they both deserve it). Established Drizella/Regina (StepQueen).

"Tell me… who do you think I am ?"

It's a calm day, and the Resistance had not many things to do.

No, that's not right, they did, but Drizella and Regina hadn't so much things to do, and they were resting now, lying on the ground in the forest. Just after Drizella was trained in magic by Regina during the two or three previous hours.

It had been since almost twelve months that Drizella decided to join the Resistance, and since almost six months that her and Regina were together.

It began as a friendship, or a mentor-student relationship, and became then something more.

Regina wasn't just a way for Drizella to escape from her mother, she became an important part of her life.

Thanks to her, she escaped from Tremaine, and embraced her true nature.

Some times, when she was angry at her mother, darkness seemed to be there, next to her, waiting for her to fall.

But Regina was always there, and the reason why she never chose darkness was thanks to her.

Not only that she believed in her, she also _understood_ her, more than no one ever did.

(Except for Anastasia, of course, who was the first one to discover that she loved women. Maybe before Drizella herself.)

And she loved her for that.

"What do you mean ? Asked her the former queen."

Drizella was in her arms, and even though she couldn't see her face, she understood that the young woman was troubled.

"I asked Henry about… these stories, about me… us… all of us. I just wanted to know… how we were perceived.

\- And ? Demanded Regina, as her girlfriend stayed silent.

Drizella had a sad laugh.

\- And I really didn't like it."

Had she saw her, Regina would have understood that she was ready to cry, but, even without it, she decided to hug her tightly.

"I get it, but, Drizella, what's the point ?"

Lady Tremaine' daughter turned her head in her direction.

"Who do you think I am exactly ? She repeated. That I am just… Lady Tremaine' daughter, Anastasia' sister or even Ella's step-sister ? Or do you think I'm more than that ? That I can be more than that ?

\- Why are you asking me that Drizella ?

\- I… said the young woman. Henry told me who I was supposed to be. They call the Evil Step sister, so now, tell-me, Regina, how could someone love me ?"

Regina froze, as she saw the woman's tears, and she gave her a tender smile.

"Oh, Drizella, she whispered. Of course you can be loved !

\- I… I don't know if it can happen, said Drizella, who was now completely crying. I mean… I lived under my mother's authority for so long, and… I never was someone good, she taught me to be evil, so… I don't know if I can be more than the Evil Step sister, who tries to steal Cinderella's happiness."

There was a silent then.

"Drizella, look at me, Regina said, taking her face in her hands. You're wrong about that, right ? You were abused by your mother, as I was. She wanted you to stay with her, so she could control you. But you're a strong, kind, beautiful and great woman, and now that you're far from her, you can be who you really are.

\- But, and the darkness, I still feel them, what if…

\- You never chose them, unlike I did. You're stronger than me Drizella, and even though you did bad things because of your mother's influence, now, things can be different. _You_ canbedifferent. Ella and Tiana forgave you, they understood that you were different from the person you seemed to be."

Drizella laughed.

"Yes, but… they are too kind, I don't think I deserve it. I don't think I deserve anyone's love, she said in a so low voice that Regina almost didn't hear it.

\- Again, you're wrong. Trust me, I know what it is, not to be loved by her mother. She is doing a great mistake Drizella, because you deserve it, truly. And even though I have doubts that Anastasia was someone good, she is _gone_ now, and you're the only daughter she still has… Drizella, you have to believe in yourself, believe that you're more than just what people see in you."

Drizella was looking at her with so much hope that it almost hurt Regina, and then, she smiled.

"You do believe that I can be more than the Evil Step sister ?

\- I just think that you were never evil. Bad, maybe sometimes. But never evil. Trust me, I know what pure evil looks like, she said with a forced laugh."

She was truly beautiful at that moment, Drizella realized.

Drizella never really knew what love looked like before she met Regina.

Her father loved her, she knew it, but he was dead, as Anastasia, and they were the only people who ever cared for her.

(She never accepted Ella's affection, it was a time where her mother was already manipulating her.)

Her mother never loved her, and maybe that was why she tried to get Regina's attention first, because she craved for someone's, anyone's affection, love and tenderness.

She had her sister, Anastasia, who tried to protect her from their mother, but she died before Drizella was really able to free herself from Lady Tremaine' influence.

The first time she saw Regina, she didn't pay attention to her, all her attention was focused on her mother's strange order, as the fact that she didn't want to do it.

But now… everything was different.

"For me, added the other woman, you're not just the Evil Step sister. You're not even evil, and you're just yourself, Drizella. The woman who now is strong enough to save herself and that I am happy I helped. And I am not letting you down, right ?"

It made Drizella smile even more.

She wasn't alone any more, she had people who cared for her, thanks to the witch, and she really loved it.

And the former queen was there also in order to help her fight her demons, she was here and she would not leave her.

Never.

And Drizella agreed with that.

She stopped crying, and, Regina could see it, she was smiling in a happier way.

She wasn't expecting this when the other woman finally kissed her, and she automatically replied to the kiss, with love and passion.

"Thank you, said Drizella, with a happy face, still smiling. And… Regina, she finally dared to say, I love you."

Regina felt a great wave of joy by hearing the confession, and she smiled then.

"I love you too", she answered, before kissing Drizella again.


End file.
